<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of A Unicorn by Princess24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482351">Heart of A Unicorn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24'>Princess24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creature Merlin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal, Magic Revealed, Unicorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been said that Merlin as magic itself is not human. It is said he is immotal, but what does that mean. Why is it so easy for Merlin to forgive even in the face of his true loves death at Arthurs hand? Why does Merlin hate hunting so much? Is it because he is a softy like Arthur claims? Or is it because magic isn't his only secret?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creature Merlin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me again why I must leave?" I sighed staring longingly behind me where the other unicorns huddled together watching sadly. </p><p>"Because little one. Your destiny lies elsewhere.  Every unicorn has one." Anhora patiently replied standing at the edge of the veil leading to the human realm. </p><p>"Yeah but the others didn't have to venture into a realm that wants our kind dead." I huffed eyeing the entrance distastefully. My white hooves unhappily pawing the ground. Sighing Anhora knelt down in front of me, placing a time worn hand on my broad white flank. His grass green eyes staring into my crystal blue eyes. </p><p>"Yes but the other unicorns also weren't destined to protect the once and future king. Nor were they born with the ability to wield magic. Magic I might add that can turn you human." He explained. Anhora's magic already sending out a pulse to calm my nerves. Huffing in defeat I bowed my mane allowing him to run his fingers through my golden hair. His hands briefly brushing against my silver horn and along my neck where my red nechchief was tied. Sending me one last soft smile, and scratch behind the ear, Anhora grunted as he convinced his stiff legs to rise.</p><p>Brushing off his robe he waved his hand over the veil. Causing an image of camelot to appear in the surfaces. Taking one last longing look behind me I willed my eyes to flash golden. Changing my long golden hair short and black, my golden hooves to pale hands and feet, and my silver horn to vanish all together. Leaving behind a 16 year old human boy. I made sure in the process to conjure a pair of black breeches, and brown tunic. Along with the red nechchief Anhora gave me on my 14th birthday. It was a little old and worn but i loved it all the same. </p><p>"Gauis has been informed of your arrival. Your story is that he is your uncle and you are merely coming to help him with his pratice. Remember to visit on the night of the full moon to renew your protection. Otherwise anytime you are hurt I will be forced to curse them. As a human you will get hurt regularly so to constantly have to curse people will be inconvenient.  Only if you are mortally wounded will I seek vengeance. Remember that young one. Until we meet again young one." Nodding to the Keeper I took one giant breath before stepping through the doorway. The moment i was through it sealed behind me. Leaving me standing alone in the forests of camelot. Welp no point hanging around here any longer. Its time to find Gauis. </p>
<hr/><p>"Oh all the worst lucks."</p><p>"Oh come now my boy it isn't that bad." </p><p>"How is being manservant to the biggest prat of the century not a bad thing?" I whined plopping down at the table, and burying my face in my hands. Gauis merly rolled his eyes as he continued cataloging his medicine stock. </p><p>"Trust me it could be worse. Besides this way you can better fulfil your destiny in protecting him." Gauis pointed out. Briefly glancing my way before once more focusing on his task.</p><p>"Still can't believe that dollophead is the guy destined to free magic and unite the lands of abilon." I huffed laying my head on my arms. I was already missing having hooves. So much easier to run with than these stupid feet things. </p><p>"If you hated him so much than why did you save him." </p><p>"I...I honestly don't know. I just saw that knife flying toward him and something in me just seemed to be screaming. Next thing I know I am slowing down time and pushing him out of the way. I guess I didn't really think about it, just kind of followed my instincts." I huffed remembering the feeling that seemed to push me to save the prince.</p><p>"Well there you have it. He is the once and future king. " </p><p>"Can't we just pretend it never happened and go our seprate ways."</p><p>"Merlin like the dragon told you last night. Destiny will not be denied." I groaned at that. Grimiacing at the image of that scaly old geezer and his riddles. Destiny may not be denied but that doesn't mean I won't fight it every step of the way. Its going to be a long journey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Deadly Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur never kills the unicorn in season 1 as merlin stopped him before he could. Scaring the unicorn away. So Arthur is still unaware of the consequences of killing one pure of heart such as the unicorn. Arthur is now king, and Agravain is present.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>5 Years Later</strong>
</p><p>(Arthur's POV)</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Where is Merlin?" Gwain asked glancing around the group as we mounted our horses. </p><p>"He asked to visit his mother. He will be gone for a few days. So I figured it was the perfect time for a hunt. With out annoying manservants scaring away all the prey." I laughed gently nudging my horse to begin a steady trot. The other knights falling in line. </p><p>"He isn't that bad." Leon tried only to have me glare him down. Shutting him up.</p><p>"He is the worse. You know a few year ago. Before I became king. I came across this beautiful white unicorn grazing in the field. I had the perfect shot to kill it, but Merlin of course in a bout of clumsiness tripped knocking into me. Which caused me to miss and shot a tree instead. Needless to say the unicorn alerted to our presence ran off. So don't go telling me he isn't that bad." I spat already thinking of that beautiful horn I could have on my wall. Not to mention I have always wondered what unicorn flesh tasted like.</p><p>"Arthur if thats true merlin may have saved your butt that day." I was stunned at Percivals outburst. He normally keeps to himself unless its important.  Curiousity peaked now. I pulled my mare close to his so I could better look him in the eye.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked. He frowned, a deep crincle marring his forehead. Obviously uncomfortable with the attention but i paid it no heed.</p><p>"From what I understand from my time with the druids. Unicorns are sacred creatures.  Pure. Killing one is said to bring a curse of unimagible porpotions down on you." I rolled my eyes at that.</p><p>"Honstly Percival that's just an old wives tale." I snorted. He stared a head his frown deepening. </p><p>"Maybe but I have long since learned not to brush aside anything the druids say. Last time I did I almost died." Percival vaguely stated. Yet when pressed for details he merely shook his head nudging his horse to move away from us. Leaving us all with about a million questions.  </p><p>"We will stop here for tonight." I called stopping the proccession near a clearing. Groans of appreciation rippled through the knights as they clumsily dismounted. It wasn't long before we had camp set and a merry fire roaring. Sitting around the fire munching on stew swapping stories when suddenly we all fell silent. Staring in awe at the majestic beast slowly inching its way out into the clearing under the gaze of the full moons light. Was a unicorn with hair as golden as the sun, and flank as white as snow. A grin spreading across my face I whipped out my crossbow, and against the others protests shot an arrow straight into its heart. Whooping in delight I race to collect my prize. Only to stare in horror at the person lying limp on the forest floor. Eyes half mast as they wearily gaze at me.</p><p>"MERLIN!?" I squawked horrified. Its a miracle he is alive at all still with the amount of blood seeping from his chest. </p><p>"Hey prat." He weakly rasped. Scrabbling to my knees beside him I rapidly put pressure on the wound as the knights formed a loose circle around us. Looks of horror and outrage rippling across the group. </p><p>"But how? I shot the unicorn not you. How?" I whimpered trying but failing to stop the blood flow. </p><p>"ARTHUR PENDRAGON!!" A voice bellowed across the clearing before a old man in a cloak appeared in front of us. </p><p>"You have mortally wounded a unicorn and..." </p><p>"Wait hold on what unicorn. The only one hurt is Merlin and he certainly isn't a unicorn." I interrupted taring off Merlin's nechchief and wrapping it around the wound. Along with strips from my cloak. </p><p>"That is where yoy are wrong. Merlin is only disguised as a human to better protect the one's he loves. I assure you though he is infact a unicorn. The only reason he appears to you now as human is because I am using my own magic to hold his transformation until this ordeal is finished." He solemnly replied. Staring down at the pale faced boy below me, mouth hanging open, I found I had no words to that. </p><p>"I'm sorry Arthur. Wanted to tell you. Didn't want you to hate me. At least now you will get that horn you always wanted." Merlin whispered eyes struggling to stay open. My blood froze at that. That Merlin actually believes I will take his horn for a trophy  after learning the truth sickens me. I may be furious that he didn’t tell me but I wouldn't do that to him. Just the fact that just a few minutes ago I was  wondering what unicorn tasted like makes me want to vomit. </p><p>"As I was saying you have mortally wounded a unicorn. Normally the unicorn in question would be dead alreafy but as this is a special case I am using my magic to sustain his life. Anyone who kills a unicorn or mortally wounds one in this case must prove to be pure of heart themselves otherwise ruin befalls the killer. You will be given 3 tests Arthur Pendragon. If you fail even one than Merlin will die and you and camelot will be left without its protector. Damning camelot for all eternity. If you fail A curse will also be placed on the land and every child living in camelot will die. No child will ever be allowed to survive in camelot, nor will any child be born a live there ethier. 3 tests Arthur prove your worth or merlin will die along with Camelot." With that he vanished leaving us alone with a barely conscious Merlin. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sorcerers Prye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>(Arthur's POV)</p><hr/><p>"Out of the way! Move!" I shouted racing down the hallways.  Merlin gripped tightly in my arms. I could hear the clanging of the knights armour behind me as they gave chase, but I ignored them. Slamming Gauis door against the wall. I flung myself inside. Laying Merlin gently down on the cot as Gauis sprang to his feet from where he had been sorting herbs. </p><p>"GAUIS HELP!" </p><p>"Move aside let me get a look at him. What on earth happened my boy." Gauis demanded shouldering his way past me as he bent over his limp patient. </p><p>"He... I.... Unicorn..." I stammered. My abilty to create full sentences shattering under my shattered heart. Cutting off my stammering Gauis instead turned to Leon. Who I only just now realized was standing by the door with the others. </p><p>"Arthur shut up your useless. You Leon speak." Gauis commanded my mouth snapping shut at his orders. Normally something like that would have had me steaming at the ears but one look at Merlin and my anger vanished. Clearing his throat Leon quickly filled Gauis in to the past events. Gauis nodding along as he stitched up Merlins wound. If he was surprised that we all now knew Merlins secret. He did not show it. </p><p>"Alright I have now all I can. The rest is up to you now sire."</p><p>"Me?" I squawked indignitly. Gauis raising an eyebrow, hand gripping his bloody needle. Got right up in my face. Pointing the needle in between my eyes inches from my skin as he scowled at me. </p><p>"Now you listen here my boy. I may just be a simple old physician,  but I promise you if you fail even one of those tests and allow Merlin to die. You are going to wish you had never been born. Do I make myself clear?" He threatened. His voice a near growl. Gulping I rapidly nodded my head leaning backwards over the table he had backed me into. In an attempt to escape his flashing eyes, and steaming breath. At my nod his face instantly cleared. Asmile replacing his scowl as he lowered his needle. </p><p>"Good I will let you know if anything changes." He cheerfully exclaimed turning back to his patient. Opening my mouth to say who knows what I was interrupted by the arrival of my stern faced uncle.</p><p>"Arthur you are needed in the throne room. A sorcerer has been caught." All to glad to escape the scary physican. I booked it from the room. Following closely behind my uncle. Upon arrival I had to take a step back in shock at the person kneeling in chains in the room facing the throne. It was a 6 year old little girl. </p><p>"Uncle what is the meaning of this?" I demanded walking to my throne and attempting not to flinch at the obvious tear tracks on the childs face. </p><p>"This girl was caught attempting to enchant her mother by her dad. The vile little miscreant." Agravain spat hatred burning in his eyes as he glared at the small figure cowering before me. I frowned softening my gaze and turning back to the child. Crouching down in front of her. I gently lifted her face with my fingers under her chin. Making sure her watery violet eyes locked onto mine. </p><p>"Hello sweetheart I am king Arthur. Can you tell me your name?"</p><p>"Arthur I really don't think..." Holding up a hand to silence my raging uncle I waited for her reply. After a moment she gave it to me.</p><p>"Val...Valentina." She stammered a tear slipping down her chubby brown cheeks. </p><p>"Hmm what a pretty name for a pretty little girl." I smiled earning a smile in return. </p><p>"Now can you tell me what happened to bring you here Valentina? Its ok. I'm not going to hurt you." I earned quite a few protests from my uncle at that but I ignored him in favor of focusing all my attention on the little one in front of me. Sniffling and scanning my eyes she anwsered. Her chains rattling each time she lifted her little choclate arms to wipe at her tears. </p><p>"I...I was trying to heal my mommy. She was sick and not getting better. I...I just wanted my mommy to smile again instead of coughing." She whimpered more tears slipping down her face. Giving her a gentle smile and ruffling her cury shoulder length black hair. I got to my feet. Turning to face the woman struggling against my guards i waved for them to realease her. The moment she was free she raced toward me. Falling to her knees in front of me. Her choclate arms wrapping around my legs as she pleadingky gazed up at me. Rivers forming from her eyes.</p><p>"Please sire. Spare my baby. She meant no harm. Don't take my baby from me. Please." She begged burrying her face in my pant legs. Smiling gently I carefully pried her arms from my legs. Crouching down in front of her as my thumbs carressed her trembling hands.</p><p>"I won't. I promise." Ignoring her look of stunned relief I once more rose to my feet. Turning to tbe guards holding Valentina captive.</p><p>"Release her!"</p><p>"ARTHUR!" My uncle gasped horrified as the guards unlocked the girls chains. Once free Valentina with her bruised arms and wobbly legs raced into her moms outstretched arms. I could see a man attempt to approach them (no foubt the dad.), only to be hissed away by one dragon eyed mother.</p><p>"Get away from me you beast. We want nothing to do with you, or your predjudice." She seethed tucking her baby tighter into her bosom as she clawed like at cat at the air. Eyes flashing dangerously as she bared her teeth at the offender.</p><p>"Rebbeca be reasonable." He whimpered once more daring to reach out to her.</p><p>"No you were willing to send my baby to the prye. THE PRYE!!! As far as I'm concerned you can find a new wife and child." She spat carrying her child from the room the dad hot on her heels. The harsh slap of a hand against a now sore cheek could be head echoeing from the hallway as they disappeared from sight. Turning back to those present I nodded once before turning on my heels. Uncles protests following me out the door. </p><p>After finally shaking off my furious uncle I was just about to check on Merlin when Gwain came barreling out the door crashing into me. Groaning and sitting up from where he knocked me to the ground I glarexd at the wild eyed knight. Opening my mouth to give an hour long rant I am cut off by his excited voice speaking over top of me.</p><p>"Princess come quick its a miracle." Leaping to my feet I race into Gauis chambers only to stop in shock at the completely healed man sitting on the side of his cot in front of me. A soft grin plastered to his face. </p><p>"Hello Arthur. I assume since my wound just mysteriously vanished out of no where that you passed your first test?" He laughed his eyes locked onto my watery blue ones.</p><p>"MERLIN!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heart of A Traitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>(Arthur's POV)</p><hr/><p>"Ok Merlin I want to know everything you have done with your magic thus far." I demanded leaning back in my chair at the round table. My arms crossed over my chest as I adopted of look of indifference. </p><p>"Princess can't this wait Merlin..."</p><p>"Is fine Gwain. Gauis said himself that Merlins wounds have healed completely." I interrupted holding up a hand for silence as I waved for Merlin to anwser my question. After a moment of tense silence he did. Sending one last nervous glance at Gauis Merlin opened his mouth to speak. Speak he did. I sat there stunned as Merlin listed off so many times he had nearly died saving my life. I couldn't believe it. With how powerful the idiot is I would have thought he would use his magic to take over the kingdom and yet he has used it to save it instead. By the end of his explanation everyone but Gauis was looking at Merlin as though he had 2 heads. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why what Arthur?" He asked confused.</p><p>"Why would you protect me? Someone who has mentioned time and again that I hated magic since my dad died. Is it just because of the prophecy?" He laughed at that. Shaking his head as he gazed at me with so much love and fondness that it sent me reeling.</p><p>"No you prat its because your my friend.  More than that your my brother. Your family and to a unicorn family means everything." He replied smiling wider at my look of shock. </p><p>"Did you honestly believe I would stick around just because of some stupid destiny if I truly believed you an idiot? Really Arthur." He laughed his belll like laugh ringing across the room earning smiles from everyone in attendance. Thats the thing about Merlin. When he is happy you just can't help but be happy as well.</p><p>"Well Merlin than all I can say is thank you. Thank you for not giving up on a dollophead like me." I joked smiling fondly at my little brother. </p><p>"Did you just thank me? Why it must be the end of the world if your actually showing gatitude." I rolled my eyes scoffing at him.</p><p>"Yeah well don't get used to it. Idiot."</p><p>"Prat."</p><p>"Clotpole."</p><p>"Hey thats my word."</p><p>"And it suits you perfectly.  Anyway meeting adjourned until next time. Remember everyone the fact that Merlin has magic and isn't human is not to leave this room until I can revise the magic laws. Understood." </p><p>"Understood. " Everyone chorused filing from the room. It was only as I was standing up preparing to leave that I realized Merlin had not left. In fact he was standing in front of me now avoiding my gaze as he nervously bit his lower lip. His hands playing with the seams of his pants.</p><p>"Arthur theres something else I need to tell you." He anxiously stated still avoiding my gaze. </p><p>"Alright out with it than." I sighed sitting back down and curiously watching his nervous ticks. After a moment,  and taking a deep breath he snapped his eyes to mine. His piercing blue eyes boring into mine. </p><p>"Arthur I know you probably won't believe me, and I know you have told me never to bring it up again, but I feel it needs to be said."</p><p>"Merlin your rambling." </p><p>"Arthur your Uncle is a traitor." I groaned closing my eyes in exasperation at this nonesense.  </p><p>"Merlin..."</p><p>"Arthur please hear me out. I know you don't want to believe he is a traitor but its true. Who was it that told you that Gauis was a traitor and than found magic books in his chambers. The same chambers might I add that have been searched multiple times under Uthers and your reign without a lick of evidence found. I can tell you now those books were not mine. Ontop of that talks of traitors only began after he arrived. Which he only arrived after Uther had taken ill and mysteriously my magic failed to heal Uther because Morgana's amulet was placed over Uther. Arthur how could that amulet get there. Even if Morgana disguised herself as someone else she wouldn't have had access to the kings chambers. Only Gwen, Me, You, Gauis, and Agravain were allowed access. I can tell you now I did not do it, and neither did Gauis. Can't you see what this means."</p><p>"Yeah I do obviously Gwen has betrayed me and slipped the pendant..."</p><p>"Arthur you insufferable prat! Gwen would not do that! It was your uncle Agravain! He has been working with Morgana to bring you down from day one. Why can't you see that!" </p><p>"Merlin enough. This is nonesense. I do not know how the amulet came to rest upon my dad but my uncle would not betray me like that. He is family."</p><p>"You mean like Morgana didn't?"</p><p>"You go to far Merlin." I warned my eyes flashing even as his filled with frustrated tears. </p><p>"Of course when Agravain accuses Gauis of being a traitor with no evidence. Someone who has been there for you since you were a baby. You immediately call an investigation. Yet when I accuse your uncle with sound reasons. Even when all signs point to him you ignore it. Did you know the only reason we kmew where to look for Gauis was because of the sulfur on Agravains boots that came from the cave Gauis was held in. Or that he was found holding a knife over Gauis body?"</p><p>"He was checking his breath." </p><p>"Arthur we both know there were better ways to check for signs of life than a knife." Merlin whispered a tear slipping down his cheek. </p><p>"Merlin enough I don't want to hear any more of this." </p><p>"Arthur he is a traitor and if you continue to turn a blind eye he will end up doing something that no amount of appologies from you will ever correct." At that my angry snapped. Calling the guards I had them take Merlin to the dungeons.</p><p>"Maybe a night in the dungeons will clear your head of these ridiculous ideas." I spat watching as they dragged him away. Later after taking time to cool my head I decided to pay him a visit. Maybe the idiot has finally come to his senses. Yet as I entered the fungeon and approached his cell I felt my blood freeze at what I saw. My uncle pulling a sword from Merlin's chest. A triumphant grin plastered to his face as he watched Merlin crumble to the ground. Blood pooling around him in rivers.</p><p>"Guards arrest my uncle!" I screamed racing to kneel beside my trembling little brother. It was only the hand on my shoulder that alerted me to anothers presence as I was too busy putting pressure on my brothers wound. Glancing up I paled at the sight of Anhora's stony expression.</p><p>"You have failed the second test. By ignoring the accusations of your servant just because the one blamed was your uncle you have condemned not only camelot but Merlin as well."</p><p>"Please it wasn't because he was my uncle it...."</p><p>"We both know if Merlin had accused anyone else with the kind of evidence he brought you, you would have arrested that person immediately and investigated him. Yet because it was your uncle that was accused. You ignored the evidence and turned a blind eye. Even locking up Merlin for daring to suggest such a thing. Allowing Agravain the perfect opportunity to attack Merlin." At that I found I had no words for he was right. The evidence Merlin gave was enough to at leadt warrant an investigation but because it was my uncle I turned a blind eye. Its my fault Merlins hurt.</p><p>"You have failed and now Merlin shall die taking Camelot with him." With that Anhora vanished leaving me alone with my barely breathing brother.</p><p><em>"Arthur he is a traitor and if you continue to turn a blind eye he will end up doing something that no amount of appologies from you will ever correct." </em>Merlin's words from earlier were like daggars to my heart. He was right no amount of appologies will fix the wound created by my actions. I have failed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The End of A Traitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ahnora!!!"</p><p>"Anhora please!!" I screamed into the silence of the trees. My desprate eyes scanning the forest for a flash of white. Yet only green met my eyes.</p><p>"Please I'm sorry. I should I listened to Merlin. Please give me another chance. Don't punish Merlin and my kingdom for my mistakes. Please I beg of you give me another chance." I begged into the silence falling to my knees as tears streamed down my face. </p><p>"Oh Merlin I'm so sorry." I whimpered burying my face in my hands and sobbing. </p><hr/><p>"Wait are you serious you found a way to save  Merlin." I gasped happily earning a hatefilled glare from Gauis.</p><p>"Not that its any concern to you but yes. Its called the cup of life. The one Merlin used to save your life after the questing beast bite." I vaguely remember Merlin telling me about that and killing Nimueh when she tricked him. </p><p>"That can save Merlin?" I hopefully asked. My eyes shining with desperation.</p><p>"Yes I had Gwain retrieve it well you were in the forest for 3 days begging for another chance." I could tell by the gaze Gauis cast me that he wished Agravain had fatally wounded me instead of Merlin.</p><p>"Yes but for it to work a life must be given for a life to be saved. In other words somewill have to die for Merlin to live."</p><p>"Me. I will do it." Gauis jaw hit the floor as his eyes scanned my resigned features. As if looking for a lie. Upon finding nothing but truth he sputtered flabbergasted. </p><p>"B...but you can't your the king..."</p><p>"A king who has condemned his people because I was too prideful and oblivious to see what was right in front of my face."</p><p>"Sire I know you feel guilty but you don't have to do this. We can use Agravain as the sacrifice. He is set to be executed tomorrow anyway." Gauis reasoned gripping the cup tightly between his fingers. </p><p>"As much as I would love to do that I will not force even the vilest of traitors such as Agravain to give up his life like this."</p><p>"But he is going to die anyway."</p><p>"Yes but how do you think Merlin will feel when he wakes up and finds we forced another (even if its a traitor.) To sacrifice his life for Merlin? Hmmm. You saw how he reacted just telling the round table about forcing Nimueh, and she had killed hundreds. Merlin would be horrified if the victim wasn't willing. Even though it would be our choice he would blame himself. Don't give me that. You know he would its Merlin."</p><p>"Than let me..." i held up a hand silencing Gauis Arguments as I gently took the cup from him.</p><p>"Gauis Merlin will still be weak when he wakes up. He will need a skilled physician such as yourself to care for him. I trust no one else to help him through this. So I'm sorry but my mind is made up. Just promise me something. "</p><p>"Anything sire." I swallowed thickly staring nervously down at the golden liquid resting in the cup. I knew from Merlins story that for this to work both me and him had to drink it. Simple enough but it still didn't stop my nervousness. I was about to die. How do you prepare for something like that.</p><p>"Promise me that you will bury my body on the lake of Avalon. I rather be buried somewhere with meaning than just to sit rotting with time in a crypt. Promise me Gauis."</p><p>"I promise Arthur." Gauis solemnly agreed his hatred vanishing as new respect grew on his face for me. Nodding at his promise I took a deep breath before swallowing some of the golden liquid. I shivered as i felt the magic pulse beneath my skin as I titled the cup over Merlin's mouth. Allowing the rest of the liquid to pour down his throat. Once done I placed it onto the table before sitting down beside his bed. Graspingbhis pale hand in mine I glued my resigned eyes onto his face as his color gradually began to return to his features. His wound sitching itself together until it vanished all together. At some point Gauis had left given us privacy as I waited to die. I couldn't help but smile in relief as Merlin's breathing slowly evened out. At I could do one thing right before I died. </p><p>"Arthur Pendragon you have passed your final test." Whipping around at the sound of Anhoras voice I stared wide eyed at his smiling face.</p><p>"What do you mean I passed. I thought you said I failed. </p><p>"You did fail the second test but after listening to you beg for 3 days straight without food and only a little bit of water. Even when I refused to anwser your calls and appear before you, you continued to beg. After seeing that I decided to give you one more chance."</p><p>"I don't understand?" I Began gripping Merlin's hand a little tighter.</p><p>"The cup of life was a test. It wasn't the real cup. Only someone proving themselves pure of heart could save Merlin. If it had been the real cup it would not have worked. Merlin still would have died. Gauis did not know this so when he made the suggestion his confusion and shock at your offer was genuine. The test was to see if you would willingly sacrifice your life to save Merlin, or if you would take Gauis suggestion and force Agravain to make the sacrifice. By offering your own life instead of a traitors you have proved to be pure of heart. The unicorn Merlin shall live, and Camelot will be blessed. Congratulations Arthur you have saved your people." With that he vanished. It was the weak voice of my brother that snapped my attention back from my thoughts.</p><p>"Arthur? What happened?" He mumbled sleepily staring at me in confusion as new tears slipped happily down my cheeks.</p><p>"Nothing Merlin. Nothing at all."</p><hr/><p>3 years later</p><hr/><p>Gazing out over the roof of the castle, watching my people go about their day to day lives. I couldn't help but smile at the displays of magical butterflies children were creating down in the lower streets. It seemed like only yesterday Merlin had revealed himself as more than just a clumsy idiot. Yet it had already been 3 years. 3 years since the magic ban was lifted. 3 years since a treaty was formed with the druids. 3 years since I made it illegal to hunt and kill unicorns allowing more of them to venture out into our world. So much has happened and yet there's still so much left to do. </p><p>"What are you doing out here?" I smiled at my court sorcerer as he appeared beside me gazing out on the town with me. </p><p>"Just thinking."</p><p>"Oh careful sire thats a dangerous activity for you." I laughed bumping his shoulder playfully with mine.</p><p>"Shut up Merlin. I was just thinking that so much has changed and yet still there's so much left to do." I sighed my mind retreating once more to Morgana. Even after the ban on magic was lifted she still wanted me dead. Wanting the throne for her own. Though she has yet to succeed so long as Merlins here.</p><p>"Yeah but there's no point worry about that now. Your knights are in the courtyard waiting for training. So lets worry about the future later ok." </p><p>"Alright idiot I'm coming." I laughed taking one last look at my flouishing kingdom before following him back inside. Morgana can wait till tomorrow. </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>